


Celos Infantiles

by MJHayden



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJHayden/pseuds/MJHayden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UA] Nadie iba a meterse con su familia, Lucina se lo dejaría claro a Inigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celos Infantiles

Chrom suspiró mirando a su hija en su silla de protección, tenía el ceño fruncido mientras miraba por la ventana del coche como si quisiera golpear a alguien. Ese día se les había hecho terriblemente tarde porque: primero él se había quedado dormido y segundo, Lucina había sido terrible para cambiarse o incluso para desayunar. Si Robin no hubiera intervenido estaba seguro que aún seguiría en casa intentando ponerle un zapato (que sin duda podría terminar en su cabeza).

—¿Me vas a contar que pasa?—preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa que intentaba darle tranquilidad.

La pequeña abrió los labios y después los cerró ofuscada.

—Nada, papá.  
—Puedes decirme lo que quieras, lo sabes.

Ante las palabras de su padre volvió a abrir los labios, pero los cerró transcurridos los segundos.

—¿Robin va a vivir con nosotros?

La sonrisa de Chrom esta vez fue más alegre cuando contestó.

—Si, esta tarde llegara con sus cosas.  
—Ya veo.—algo en aquella respuesta carente de entusiasmo lo alarmó, pero la pequeña ya estaba abriendo su cinturón al ver su jardín de niños a la vista—, ¿me puedes recoger hoy también?  
—Pero Robin...  
—Por favor, papi —la niña hizo un puchero mientras lo veía a los ojos y Chrom se rindió.  
—Esta bien, pero tu le dirás a Robin —dijo tendiéndole el celular.

Lucina lo tomó sin vacilar y marcó el número que tenía la foto de Robin, Chrom se había tomado el tiempo necesario para enseñarle aquello por si alguna vez tenía alguna emergencia; aunque la niña siempre le hablaba a las tres de la mañana para que le leyera un cuento dado que él se había dormido a la mitad.

—Hola, Robin al habla—al escuchar la voz del chico Lucina sonrió ampliamente.  
—Robin, papá quiere recogerme hoy, ¿puede hacerlo?

Escuchó una pausa al otro lado de la línea y después un pequeño suspiro.

—Me parece bien, dile a tu padre que puede ir por ti.  
—Gracias, te amo.—Lucina le dio un beso a la bocina y Chrom tuvo una pequeña visión de la pequeña con quince años y un montón de pretendientes tras ella.  
–Papá se pondrá celoso—dijo el hombre antes de que la niña le sonriera ampliamente antes de regresarle el teléfono.  
—Papá sólo tiene que decirle a Robin que vayan juntos al baño—Lucina dijo colocándose la mochila—, así papá será feliz y Robin también.

Chrom se golpeó la frente, aquella niña era demasiado inteligente para sus nervios.

—¡CHROM!

Y Robin tenía oído bionico.

En la tarde, Chrom había insistido en pasar primero por Robin para ayudarlo con su maleta y de paso disculparse por lo de la llamada; pero el peliblanco estaba refunfuñando en el asiento del copiloto como Lucina lo hiciera en la mañana.

—Dije que lo sentía —volvió a disculparse, pero Robin lo apuñalo con la mirada.  
—Y también que no nos vería.

Chrom se rió antes de poder evitarlo, provocando que el chico le diera un golpe en el brazo; pero al cabo de un momento empezó a reír también aunque de forma más suave.

Estacionaron el auto casi en la entrada y notaron a Libra con Lucina más que molesta y con la ropa sucia. Chrom no había siquiera puesto el freno cuando bajó del coche y se acercó a su hija.

—No pasó nada— la pequeña dijo sacudiendo el polvo.  
—Sólo le rompió la nariz a Inigo —Libra dijo con un suspiro—. Olivia estaba molesta, pero cuando supo porque dijo que lo sentía.  
—¿Qué pasó?

Robin ya se había acercado lo suficiente como para limpiarle la cara a Lucina, pero ella se alejó de su mano antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Inigo le dijo que Robin no podía ser su mamá— Libra acarició el cabello de la pequeña con dulzura—. Ella aseguró que lo era y le rompió la nariz cuando se rió.  
—Bien—Chrom dijo, pero el peliblanco lo miró mal.  
—No está bien. —Lo regañó y después miró a Lucina—, tú tienes una mamá Lucina, yo sólo soy el novio de tu padre.  
—Para mi es lo mismo, tú me quieres y cuidas como ella lo haría, ¡me lees cuentos! Y quieres a mi papá —la pequeña empezó a llorar —Inigo es un tonto, lo odio.  
—No lo odies —Robin cepilló su cabello.  
—Ya le rompiste la nariz— Chrom sonrió tranquilo—, además aunque él diga que no, mientras tu quieras que Robin sea parte de la familia está bien, ¿no lo crees?

Libra le sonrió a la pareja y miró a la niña antes de ponerse en cuclillas para verla.

—Tu padre tiene razón, así que sonríe pequeña. —dijo tendiéndole un pequeño broche con una mariposa—. Mañana debes disculparte, ¿de acuerdo?  
—Bien.

Inigo estaba en la entrada a la mañana siguiente esperando por Lucina, lucía terriblemente avergonzado y su nariz roja parecía una imitación de Rodolfo el reno. La pequeña se aferró a la mano del peliblanco y caminó con decisión hasta el niño.

—Lo siento. —Fue lo primero que dijo en cuanto la vio.  
—Robin será mi mamá, quieras o no. —Fue la respuesta de la pequeña mientras le fruncía el ceño.  
—Entonces, tú serás mi novia.

Inigo la jaló suavemente dejando un pequeño pico en sus labios, provocando que Lucina se sonrojara soltando un chillido y escondiéndose tras las piernas de Robin; quien lucía medianamente sorprendido, tenía su sospecha de que algo así sería.

—Tienes que ganarte a Chrom primero —le sonrió de forma suave y el pequeño lo inspeccionó con la mirada.  
—¿No me puedes ayudar?  
—¿Yo?—Robin preguntó sorprendido—, ¿como lo haría?  
—Yendo con él al baño.

Lucina lo observó detenidamente y soltó un suspiro audible.

—Papá se va a quedar sin eso, ¿verdad?

El peliblanco tuvo un mal momento para que sus ansias asesinas no se mostraran mientras se despedía con una sonrisa fingida.

Kilómetros más lejos de donde se encontraban , un hombre tenía problemas para no palidecer en la línea telefónica ante los insultos que le recordaron a todos sus antepasados en un mensaje de voz.

—¿Ahora que hice? —Chrom lloriqueó en su escritorio escuchando la voz de Robin más molesta que nunca.  
—Fuiste un idiota.


End file.
